sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Diplomatic mission to silvalis 09-01-10
Mission Date: 09-01-10 Planet: Station orbiting Silvalis Homeworld Team: Mixed Brief: To make diplomatic contact with the Silvalis in support of a reciprocal mission by a Silvalis delegation to Earth. To asses the opportunity for ongoing productive exchanges between our two civilisations Report: Mission report Diplomatic Mission to Silvalis Preface Since the members of the mission were confined in close proximity to one another throughout the mission it seems superfluous to reiterate the general course of events since it will be merely repetitive of twenty similar discourses. I shall confine myself then to specifics arising from my contact with the Silvalis & experience of the mission. Team makeup Given the biological nature of the majority of the devices employed by the Silvalis the preponderance of engineers & scientists skilled in electro mechanical devices was probably unproductive. Likewise, given the absolute embargo on weapons the preponderence of military men skilled particularly in the use of ranged weapons was also unhelpful. The inclusion of an individual who’s background and objectives are not necessarily coincident with the SEFs or Her Majesty’s Government was likewise counterproductive. All in all the inclusion of such a large number of people with no clear purpose on the mission was not helpful, Nor, given the Silvalis apparently peacable nature, was the very militaristic makeup of the mission. Embarkation Since it is improbable that the Ashrak boarded while we were in FTL flight it seems probable that he boarded either in Scotland, at embarkation, or when the ship “dropped out of the channel” due to the pilot’s sickness. Of the two embarkation seems vastly the more likely, given the improbability of the Ashrak being within range in a cloaked vessel at exactly the moment the Silvalis ship came out of FTL flight. I would conclude that Colonel Molotov was replaced by the Ashrak in or on his way to Scotland. It seems probable that the Colonel is dead, or possibly a prisoner of the Ashrak’s master. I take it that every effort is being made to locate the Colonel. Given the location of the event & the similarity with events of previous years it seams probable that the agent we have dubbed “Golden Eyes” is involved in this, however the Ashrak used the name “Sobek” in reference to his master. Searching public domain records for the two names shows no commonality. Robbie the Robot On boarding the silvalis craft we were scanned for weapons by a robot that was swiftly dubbed “Robbie” after the well known science fiction robot of the same name. This robot was humanoid in form and appeared to be autonomous & self determining. It clearly represented an level of artifial intelligence well beyond our own technology. I understand that the robot was not of Silvalis manufacture but had chosen to align itself with them of it’s own accord. Conversations with it revealed that it was powered by zero point energy but not by means of a ZPM. The robot appeared to be aware of ZPM technology & stressed that his power unit used a different technique to extract zero point energy. It warned that there were hazards associated with the method of extraction, possibly ionising radiation. It may be that a search of current research into relevent technologies could throw up promising lines to pursue on this basis. Some consideration was given to attempting to persuade the robot to return to earth with us. I counselled caution on the grounds of it’s completely unknown capabilities & enormous power potential. Technology Whilst allowing that the biological based technologies were entirely beyond my field of expertise, I am able to comment on their capability. When initially teleported aboard the Silvalis vessel no ground station or other transit hardware was apparent. This is on a par with Asgard teleport technology rather than Goa’uld ring devices. Subsequently I understand the device was used to teleport the Ashrak out of the shuttle he was trying to escape in, into free space. This represents a degree of accuracy probably in advance of Asgard technology. By the duration of the journey to and from the space station it is apparent that their faster than light travel is many times faster than anything we have previously encountered. One remarkable occurence stood out in connection with our communication with the ship itself. As the Ashrak was attempting to escape in a stolen Silvalis security force shuttle, Dr Freeman was overcome with an urgent imperative to go to the second crew chair on the ships bridge. This turned out to be the weapons console, from which he was able to shoot down the shuttle. This is extraordinary in that it represents a form of telepathic communication between a human being & a plant! Also noteworthy was the Silvalis replicator technology. We were served “Earth type” drinks produced by this technology, which to taste, at least, were indistinguishable from the real thing. The Silvalis security personnel carried handguns that appearing to be manufactured rather than organic in origin. The prohibition on our weapons appeared to stem, at least in part, from fear of injuring the ship itself. If it can be presumed that their weapons do not present this hazard it may be possible for us to obtain them for future joint security duties, or manufacture similar weapons of our own. This would depend, of course, on proving their effectiveness against our known adversaries. Silvalis sensibilities Accepting the Silvalis abhorrence of weapons we must take into consideration our common enemies capabilitiy & propensity for introducing hidden aggressors into peaceful situations. The Ashrak, before departing, threatened us with a visitation from his master, Sobek. This visitation did not materialise on the journey home but had it done so we would have been in a poor position to mount a defence with only the crudest of improvised weapons. I most strongly recommend that we make it a principle never to allow ourselves to be disarmed & to explain the reasoning to any race we come into contact with that has an antipathy to weapons. It should be pointed out that despite their sensitivity on the issue, the Silvalis did not entirely adhere to the agreement in that their security forces, who boarded Moya after the death of the ambassador were, indeed, armed. signed by: Colonel Thomas Thorne Back to SEF/10/Echo.18 Category:Event 18